Scraft
by Shacchin
Summary: Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya, ketika seorang siswi baru dikelasmu yang bisa kau bilang 'cantik', dan memiliki kaki yang indah, itu tiba-tiba melamarmu? Yang hanyalah seorang siswa SMU biasa-meski memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata. Senang? Entahlah. Namun, gadis bermarga 'Tateyama' itu, rasanya pernah kudengar.


_**Author : Shaccin  
Genre : school-life,humor, romance.  
Disclaimer : Character Shizen No Teki-P(Mekakucity Actors).  
Note : Jalan cerita terinspirasi dari manga Shoujo Happy Wedding Dream(Tsukimi Papiko)  
Lenght : Oneshoot  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Scraft_

"kau kedinginan? Pakailah s_craft _merah ini"

"_eh, tapi kamu juga pasti akan kedinginan,kan?"_

"hn,tapi aku benci warnanya"

"_warna merah cocok untukmu"_

"kenapa?"

"_Karena kau seperti pahlawan!"_

.

.

"_selamat pagi, namaku Ayano Tateyama pindahan dari Kyoto. Salam kenal!"_

Ah,ternyata ada murid baru dikelas kami. Penampilannya bisa dibilang menarik_—ia manis,_ kakinya juga indah. Samar-samar seperti aku pernah bertemu dengan murid pindahan itu. _Scraft _merah nya, seperti pernah lihat.

"Tateyama-san, duduklah disebelah bangku Kisaragi. Kisaragi mohon angkat tanganmu!", Ah, ternyata dia akan menjadi teman dudukku. Sesuai perintah _sensei_, aku mengangkat tanganku.

Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju bangku yang masih kosong di sebelah jendela itu. Matanya berbinar-binar, apa dia sesenang itu pindah sekolah?.

"_Lama tidak berjumpa, Shintaro"_

"hng? Eh—"

Apa-apaan gadis ini? Kenapa dia langsung memakai nama kecil?!. Dan tunggu! 'lama tidak berjumpa'? memangnya aku pernah bertemu dengannya,yah?. Dan kenapa dia bisa tahu nama depanku?.

.

.

.

Ah, lagi-lagi pelajaran membosankan. Semua yang memiliki jawaban sangat mudah. Setelah _sensei_ baru saja selesai menuliskan sebuah soal matematika di depan, yang kulihat dari raut wajah lainnya itu sangat susah, "semudah itu".

Hening'. Tak ada yang mengangkat tangan, soal seperti itu terlalu mudah.

"baiklah, jika tak ada yang tahu, hn…. Kali ini kita persilahkan Tateyama-san untuk menjawabnya"usul _sensei_.

Aku menoleh pada gadis disampingku itu, "pft!". Apa-apaan dengan wajah pucat, dan keringat yang bercucuran itu?!.

"_Pst, Shintaro…. Kau tahu jawabannya?"_

Dia berbisik, "tentu saja"jawabku santai, tiba-tiba matanya berbinar, membuatku merinding saja.

"Tateyama-san silahkan maju"perintah _sensei._

Dia berdiri—sambil menggaruk pipinya— _"ma-maafkan aku,sensei. Aku tidak tahu"._ Dia jujur sekali, meski tidak tahu begitu dia masih tersenyum, bodohnya.

"baiklah, silahkan duduk. Kisaragi-kun tolong selesaikan"

Lagi? aku sangat bosan jika ada soal yang mereka tidak ketahui harus aku yang menjawabnya.

"_semangatlah,Shintaro!_" apa dia menyemangatiku? Kau meremehkanku,yah?.

"tch, soal semudah ini", dengan cekatan aku menyelesaikan soal itu. Mengerjakan soal semudah ini seakan membalikkan telapak tangan.

Lagi-lagi pujian dari _sensei _terdengar, dan sorakan dari teman-teman sekelasku terdengar lagi seperti biasa, membosankan.

Aku melangkah kembali menuju bangku ku.

"_Shintaro memang hebat!"_ucapnya semangat.

Haah, aku tidak mengenalnya tapi dia sok akrab denganku. Apa dia memang gadis yang aneh,huh?.

.

.

.

Sekolah akhirnya selesai, menuju rumah untuk melepas kebosanan dan rasa lelah ini. Tapi, sepanjang jalan perasaanku tidak enak, apa benar ada yang mengikutiku?.

Dari cermin cembung yang ada di pinggir jalan, akhirnya aku menemukan seorang yang dengan bodohnya bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik. Warnah merah itu.

"oy,Tateyama. Apa yang kau lakukan?"aku berbalik dan memergoki gelagat aneh dari gadis yang baru kukenal hari ini.

"_eh,aku ketahuan"_ucapnya sambil keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"jadi,kau yang dari tadi mengikutiku,huh?"Tanya ku dengan nada sebal.

"_ehehe,habisnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Bisa minta waktu sebentar?"_

Aku mengangguk menyetujui.

"_Shintaro, tolong tandatangani ini!"_

Dia mendekat pada tempatku berdiri, kemudian menyodorkan selembar kertas beserta pen.

Eh?!.

Haaaaaah?! Surat menikah?aku tak percaya, kenapa dia memberiku surat seperti ini?!.

"_eh, um…. Itu surat menikah. Jadi, silahkan tanda tangani surat itu. Ehehehe"_

Apa dia gila?! Ah,tunggu! Mungkin dia hanya salah orang, aku yakin.

"maaf, kau mungkin salah orang"

"_tidak,kok. Namamu Shintaro Kisaragi dengan IQ168 dan anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Adikmu adalah gadis populer di SMP T,kan?"_

Ah, kalau dia bilang begitu. Aku yakin dia tidak salah orang!. Tapi, kenapa dia tiba-tiba memberiku surat menikah?!

"aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya ini. Tapi, menikah?! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku untuk itu?!"jeritku, _image cool_-ku langsung ambruk dibuatnya.

"_hm? Karena aku mencintai Shintarou"_

Apa aku bermimpi? Gadis bodoh dengan tampang manis dan kaki yang indah, rambut cokelat sepinggang seperti dia menyatakan cinta sekaligus melamarku?! Hey! Aku tahu aku tidak pernah pacaran karena tampangku yang biasa_—hanya IQ ku yang tinggi—._

"hah, sepertinya musim panas akan segera datang"keluhku sambil mengelap keringat di dahiku, meladeni gadis ini membuat pening.

"_besok lusa adalah musim dingin, bukan musim panas Shintaro"_

Aku tahu itu!.

"hey, apa kau serius? Kita baru bertemu hari ini"

"_aku serius kok. Aku nggak akan berbohong"_

Yah, dari tampangnya dia memang bukan tipe seperti itu.

"tapi, asal kau tahu. Di Negara kita, menikah dengan usia dibawah 18 tahun itu illegal. Dan kita masih kelas 1 SMA jadi itu tidak mungkin"jawabku sambil mengembalikan surat itu. Kemudian berbalik, beranjak untuk meninggalkannya.

"_aku tahu kok. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu Shintaro hingga lulus SMA"_

Aku menoleh padanya, senyuman manis mengembang, membuatku merona. Apa dia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu?.

"_aku bersungguh-sungguh"_

Apa dia membaca pikiranku?.

_Grep'_

Gadis ini menggenggam tanganku, tangannya begitu lembut dan kecil.

"i-ini pertama kalinya aku memegang tangan wanita_—selain Ibu dan Momo—!"_-batinku, apa wajahku sudah memerah sekarang?.

"_kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi 'teman' untuk Shintaro menuju pelaminan,hehehe"_

Heh?

"Oy,Tateyama lepaskan tanganku!"gadis aneh ini!.

"_Shintaro ayo kita beli crepes yang didekat sini, aku sangat ingin mencobanya"._

"a-apa... tch,baiklah"

.

.

.

"aku pulang", aku membuka pintu dan mendapati rumahku sunyi seperti biasa. Sepeninggal Ayahku, jadi Ibu yang harus banting tulang untuk menghidupi kami. Meski aku meminta untuk membantunya ia menolak, dia ingin melihatku sukses.

"_onii-chan_!"

Seorang gadis yang dua tahun lebih muda dariku itu segera menuruni tangga, menyambutku dengan senyuman mengembang diwajahnya. Firasatku jadi buruk melihatnya.

"apa?"tanyaku sambil menghindari dirinya yang mematung di dekat pintu.

"pft, _onii-chan_ akhirnya punya pacar!"

Hn?

"a-apa?! Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"pekik ku. Apa ada yang melihat aku berduaan dengan Tateyama saat makan _crepes _tadi?!.

"ah, tidak perlu malu. Hihi, gadis cantik dengan rambut yang panjang, kakinya juga indah. Seperti tipe _onii-chan _banget"

Tuh,kan. Dia menggodaku lagi, dasar adik menyebalkan.

"hentikan,Momo! Aku tidak terlalu mengenal gadis itu,kok. Dia murid pindahan dari Kyoto!"jelasku, kuharap dia mau mengerti.

"heeh,sungguh? lalu kenapa wajah gadis itu bahagia sekali? Wajah _onii-chan _juga merona dibuatnya. Pasti kau ada perasaan dengannya,kan?"

Ah,dia memang mengesalkan!.

"hah,hentikan Momo! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali"keluhku sambil mencubit hidungnya.

"sa-sakit,_onii-chan! _lepaskan!"

"asal kau berhenti menggodaku"ancamku.

"ba-baiklah!", setelah nya aku melepaskan cubitanku pada hidungnya yang mulai memerah.

"_onii-chan _kejam,ah!"ia mewekkan lidahnya kemudian lari menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton _anime._

.

.

.

"_selamat pagi,Shintaro"_

ah,baru pagi-pagi begini dia sudah menganggu hidupku.

"hn"aku jalan, mengabaikan dirinya yang sepertinya sedari tadi menungguku. Kejam memang, tapi jika terus berlanjut bisa-bisa ada yang salah paham. Lagian dia sepertinya tiba-tiba populer.

"wah,cantiknya. Aku belum pernah melihatmu, kau murid baru itu?"

"kakimu indah sekali!"

"jadilah pacarku!"

Yah,terdengar banyak pujian-pujian lain untuk dirinya.

"_mou,Shintaro tunggu aku!"_

Ah,dia menggandeng tanganku.

"ah, jadi kau sudah punya pacar Tateyama-san?"

Ah, ini menimbulkan kesalahpahaman!.

"oy,itu—"

"_ah,bukan. Shintaro adalah pengantin pria-ku!"_

_Blush'_

"Ta-tateyama…."dia benar-benar mengatakan itu?.

"wah sayang sekali"

Semua anak lelaki pundung dibuatnya.

"o-oy,itu salah"aku mencoba menghentikan kesalah pahaman ini.

"_Kenapa Shintaro? Ayo,kita segera masuk, pengantin pria-ku!"_

Ah,aku gila!.

.

.

.

"_pst,Shintaro! Ayo tanda tangani surat pernikahannya"_

"_Shintaro-kun!"_

"_Shintaro-chan!"_

"_Shintaro-sama"_

"_Shintaro-senpai!"_

"sampai berapa lama kau akan mengangguku,Tateyama?", aku sedang menikmati makan siang, namun diganggu oleh gadis ini, menyebalkan sekali.

"_sampai kau selesai menandatangani ini. Ayo menikahlah denganku,pahlawanku!"_

Eng? Pahlawan? Sepertinya ada seorang gadis yang juga memanggilku seperti itu.

"_ada apa? Apa kau tersedak?"_

"ah,tentu tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan seseorang"

"_apa?! Shintaro memikirkan gadis lain didepan istrinya? Kejam!"_

Hal gila nya muncul.

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Hah, ngomong-ngomong kau tidak makan? Sejak masuk ke sini, kau tidak pernah ke kantin dan membawa bekal. Kau tidak lapar yah? Sedang diet?"

"_mou! Siapa yang sedang diet,huh? Um, itu…. Karena hanya di jam makan siang aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Shintaro. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak bawa bekal dan membeli di kantin. Karena aku ingin di dekat Shintaro"_

Jangan mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah merona!. Huft, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

"kalau begitu ini makanlah. Tapi tidak terlalu banyak, karena aku sudah memakannya sebagian"aku menyodorkan bekal makan siangku.

"h-hey kenapa kau menangis?"

"_aku hanya terharu, hihi. Shintaro tolong suap aku. Aaa"_

Menyuapimu? Ini disekolah tahu! Yah, meski tak ada orang karena kami di atap.

"hah, yasudahlah! Aaa"akhirnya aku mengalah, aku menyuapi makanan itu.

Wajahnya sangat manis saat mengunyah, pipi nya menembem. Lucu.

"_kenapa tertawa? Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?"_

Ah, reflex aku tersenyum. Payah.

"um,tidak"bohongku.

"_hm,sungguh? terserah. Tolong suap aku"_

Hal ini berlangsung hingga makanan habis.

.

.

.

"_selamat pagi,Shintaro"_

Ah,dia menungguku lagi.

"hn,pagi Tateyama"

"_mou, berhenti memanggil nama keluargaku. Panggil saja aku A-YA-NO,ok?"_

"tidak mau"

"_heeh, pahlawanku tidak menyenangkan!"_

Kalimat itu lagi. aku menoleh pada Tateyama yang memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"_apa?"_

"apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu?"

…

_Scraft _merah yang selalu ia kenakan terhempas di depan wajahku, bahkan tetesan air mata yang dibawa oleh angin menyentuhku.

"_aku benci padamu! Kenapa kau bisa melupakanku?!"_

"a-apa kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat? Aku sungguh tidak mengingatmu"

"_lupakan soal pernikahan! Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu lagi padamu! Aku membenci Shintaro!"_

.

.

.

"Kisaragi-kun, apa ada kabar dari Tateyama-san?"

"aku tidak tahu,_sensei. _Sepertinya dia bolos"jawabku.

Hari ini Tateyama membolos. Apa aku benar-benar manusia tak berprasaan.

Tapi, apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Kapan? Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya?.

Aku menoleh pada bangku di sampng jendela itu, kosong.

"ah,salju pertama di musim dingin"ucapku saat melihat salju-salju turun dari langit.

Hm?

.

.

.

"_hatchi! Ukh, dingin sekali"_

"_hey, apa kau sungguh kedinginan seperti itu?"_

"_um, sepertinya kau hangat. Scraft merah mu itu bagus"_

"_sungguh?"_

"_kau kedinginan? Pakailah scraft merah ini"lanjutku._

"_eh, tapi kamu juga pasti akan kedinginan,kan?"_

"_hn,tapi aku benci warnanya"aku melepaskan scraft merah yang kukenakan, dan memberikannya pada gadis itu._

_Ia menerimanya dengan mata yang berbinar._

"_warna merah cocok untukmu"dia tersenyum bahagia, kehangatan menghinggapinya saat scraft merah pemberianku itu membelut lehernya._

"_kenapa?"_

"_Karena kau seperti pahlawan!"apa aku seperti itu?._

"_kalau kau bersama dengan orang baik sepertiku kau pasti akan bahagia"_

"_ucapanmu seperti sebuah lamaran"ucapku terheran._

"_a-ah,itu! Bu-bukan… eh, maksudku…"_

"_kau tsundere yah?"_

"_tidak kok, itu…."_

"_yah, kalau rambut mu sudah panjang dan kaki mu terlihat cantik pasti itu bagus"ucapku._

"_mou! Kau seperti orang mesum"_

"_jangan sembarangan bicara"_

"_ah, itu mobil keluargaku. Terima kasih Ki-Sa-Ra-Gi. Suatu saat kita akan bertemu"dia mengeja namaku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia sangat manis, namun terlihat seperti anak SD, rambutnya pendek dan gaun one-piece nya menutupi kakinya._

"_kalau tidak salah, dari aksen nya dia orang Kyoto,yah? Hn, semoga kita bisa bertemu"_

_._

_._

_._

_Brak'_

"aku izin sebentar, _sensei_". Syukurlah _sensei _mengizinkan. Aku berlari keluar kelas dengan membawa_ scraft _merah itu.

Aku ingat, gadis yang kutemui saat itu.

Tateyama, kau dimana sekarang?.

Aku berlari menuju atap, apa dia ada disana? Kuharap benar.

.

.

.

"kau kedinginan? Pakailah _scraft _merah ini"

"kau kedinginan,kan?"ulangku.

Dia berbalik, rambut cokelatnya dihinggapi oleh butiran-butiran salju. Matanya berair, ia menangis sedari tadi? Maafkan aku.

Ayano Tateyama , gadis yang kutemui saat kelas 1 SMP—_dua tahun yang lalu—._

"maaf melupakanmu. Kau tumbuh begitu cantik, rambut mu sudah memanjang dan kakimu terlihat indah. Nah, pakailah _scraft _merah ini agar kau tidak kedinginan"

"_Shi-shintaro…."_

"maafkan aku,Ayano"

Tanpa basa-basi ia memelukku, tubuhnya dingin. Aku memeluknya agar bisa menghangatkannya.

"_Shintaro"_rona merah yang ia sembunyikan terlihat, haha lucu sekali.

"Ayano, ini" aku menyodorkan lembaran itu.

Surat pernikahan.

"kalau sudah sukses, aku pasti akan menikahimu. Tapi, aku sudah menandatangani surat itu, jadi jagalah baik-baik hingga saatnya tiba"

Wajahnya merah padam.

"_te-terima kasih,pengantin pria-ku!"_ia mendekapku lagi, tubuhnya yang kecil ini.

"akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. aku mencintaimu Ayano"

"aku juga mencintaimu,Shintaro"

END


End file.
